Let's Try
by trafalgur
Summary: The class was already interesting for Law, but after meeting a certain raven haired girl, he began to love it even more. [ Alternate Universe. AU. Law x Robin. ]
1. CHAPTER ONE: PARTNERS

DISCLAIMER: I do not One Piece! Though, I wish I did. :c This is my first fic, criticism is welcome.

CHAPTER ONE: PARTNERS

* * *

The strident buzzing of the bell had informed all students that it was time to shift classrooms. Numerous doors had flown open, allowing a wave of students to come crashing into the hallways of Grand Line High. The hallways that seemed to stretch on forever were flooded by anxious students, attempting to make it into their designated classrooms before the tardy bell would ring. Students with the fear of detention or that had to attend a class that was on the other side of school rushed. Whilst other students that had their next classroom located nearby or simply did not care, walked at a moderate pace. One specific male walking in the sea of students with the name, Trafalgar Law on his head, was one of those "not caring" students.

As the other pupils surrounding him pushed and ran, he was walking at a leisure pace, as if he had all the time in the world. With both upper extremities shoved into the pouches of his jeans, he continued his walk along the hall. His next class was Anatomy, one of the only classes he had interest in and did incredibly well. Being at the top of the grade chart had given him benefits, the teacher favored him amongst the rest of his students and he was able to evade small punishments such as tardiness. Not only that, but he was aware of his teacher's kindhearted nature and very much took advantage of it.

Just a moment ago the hallways were filled countless students, but as of now, it was roughly empty. Leaving Law as the only student that roamed the halls. He scrutinized the area as he trotted along, confirming that he was indeed the only one who had not entered a classroom. This however, did not effect his speed, for he continued to walk at the same leisured pace. Soon enough, his traveling came into an end as his figure was now in front of a door. He withdrew a hand from his pocket and placed it on the silver metallic knob. Slender fingers coiled around the cold object, giving it a twist to allow him entrance into the room blocked by the door. The tanned skin male walked in, pulling the knob along with him to close the door.

The sound of the door opening and closing attracted the attention of many students, including the superior who was in charge of teaching the subject. Law ignored the eyes that were glued onto his figure and casted his eyes to meet the murky brown hues of Mr. Tsukimi. He dipped his head apologetically before he began to speak. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stay back and talk things over with Mr. Kuzan. There was an error concerning missing assignments." He lied through his teeth.

A sigh left Mr. Tsukimi's lips as he gave a nod of his own, informing Law that he understood his situation and that it will be overlooked. As the late arriving student scanned around the room for an unoccupied seat, his examination was soon interrupted by the frail voice of his teacher. "Oh, Law. I assigned lab partners. Everyone should be sitting next to their partners. Now, let me see who your's is…" The elder had lowered his gaze, letting it fall upon a spiral notebook marked with various names. "Ahhh, your partner is Nico Robin. Robin, would you kindly raise your hand so that you could make it easier for Law to find you?" Doing as she was instructed to do, a slender arm was raised into the air. Trafalgar instantly caught the sight of it and made his way to the empty seat adjacent to her's, planting his body on the chair and dropping his bag on the floor next to him.

Without shifting his face away from the front of the class, he took a quick glance at the female by rolling his irises to the side. "Nico Robin, huh?" He stated, his tone as calm as the ocean. He was aware of her existence in the classroom. Although he never took the time to have a complete conversation with her. But there were times were he had to exchange a couple of words to her, when he needed to hand out papers or had to collect them. Small things such as that. His ears were soon filled by the sweet tone of her soft laughter. "Correct and you are, Trafalgar Law?" She inquired. He felt her eyes resting on him, so he gave a nod, notifying her that her assumption was right. "Nice excuse by the way, very believable." Robin added. Law couldn't help but allow a tiny grin to settle upon his lips.

"You could tell that I lied?" He pivoted his neck, now making eye contact with her.

"Not really. My eyes just happened to catch you in the halls. And at the rate you were walking, one would be this late to class." She retorted, adding a smile to of her own to display upon her visage. "You know, Anatomy never really interested me. Until now."

The grin that Law had kept on his lips grew slightly wider due to her words. "I believe it just became more interesting for me."


	2. CHAPTER TWO: COFFEE

DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own One Piece nor do I own the characters. Thank you** Cloud Piece** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat **for reviewing my first chapter! I hope my second one does not disappoint. And also thank you to those who have favorited this story and followed. *^*b This chapter would have to be rated T. Due to the language. ~_~; Hopefully there are also no errors. I started this at midnight and it is now 5AM. Spare my soul. Sob. Thank you for the corrections xD

CHAPTER 2: COFFEE

* * *

Chamoisee tinted optics locked themselves upon the mechanical time keeping device, which was placed in front of the classroom. The clock was hung high, as if it were meant to keep an eye on all of the students that were present. For minutes now, Law kept his eyes on the slim ebony hands that were trapped behind the glass screening of the clock. Watching the hands move as the seconds passed by, the male was eager for the last bell of the day to ring, for he was in his final class. The school day seemed to have dragged on longer than usual. It was one of those days where the Gods wanted to jeer upon the teenagers and slow down the sands of time. Fatigue consumed every bit of his body. He was ready to dive in his sheets and let the sounds of his snoring echo within the walls of his room. But unfortunately, his body was still stuck on a chair, glued to it until the graceful sound of the bell would roar across the premises of the school. An inaudible sigh left his mouth as his eyes casted away from the clock to his temporary desk._ "Staring at the clock will only make time flow slower. I need a distraction. Or something to do."_ He stated in his thoughts. And so, for the remainder of the time, he decided to mumble little prayers in his head/ In hopes that some way, the heavens would hear his pleas.

As if the Gods had received Law's prayers and decided to put an end to the boy's misery, the last bell had rung. Without a second to waste, he sprung from his seat, a hand reached out to grip the strap of his bag, swing it over his shoulders and walk out. His body was thrown back into the sea of students, this time not taking his sweet time traipsing along the halls. He increased his pace, shoving past each and every person that stood in his way. For when it came to the end of the day, Law made no hesitation to escape the jaws of the school. The glass barriers that stood between him and the outside world neared. Just as he slid through the doors, an object suddenly vibrated within his pants, carrying an simple jingle along with the vibration. He stopped abruptly, his hand reaching in his pocket to pull out the noisy phone. His eyes scanned the caller id which spelled out the humorous (At least to him) nickname he dubbed his friend, "Eusless Kidd." The pad of his thumb lightly pressed against the touch screen, sliding the square green button across the screen in order to answer the call. He brought the phone up to his ear and continued his journey to his car. "What's up?"

"Law. Before you come home, bring me coffee. I'm working double shifts tonight and I'm going to need that shit." His friend requested, more like demanded through the speaker.

"We have coffee at home." He simply replied. Enervation was briskly devouring his energy. The last thing he wanted to do was drive all the way to a coffee house, wait in line to place his order, and then drive all the way back to his abode.

"No we don't. I used up the last of the goddamn coffee beans. Now march your ass into a fucking cafe and get me a cup of coffee." Irritation began encompassing Kidd's tone, as well as determination. He was not going to work without his boost of caffeine.

"Look, I'm exhausted. I'll get you coffee next ti-" Before he could finish his sentence, it was cut off by the indignant voice of his roommate.

"Oh shut up. You're not the one working double the hours tonight. Plus, you owe me. Who gave you that sweet ass deal on your car? Me. Now quit whining princess and get me my damn coffee." Before Law could agree or say anything for that matter, the beep which notifies the caller that the other person has hung up, went off in his ear. He pulled the phone away from his ear, eyes searching for the text message icon on his screen. His thumb pushed on the button, taking him to the keyboard. Using both thumbs now, he typed out a text informing Kidd that he's on his way to pick up his ordered beverage. As soon as the message was sent, he shoved his phone. Fortunately, during that tiresome conversation with his friend, he had already made it to his vehicle. Law dug in his other pocket for his car keys, pulling them out once obtained and inserted the correct key into the key hole of his car. He threw himself, along with his bag into the car, starting it up shortly once he was inside. With his seat belt buckled and the car set in reverse, carefully, Law backed up from the parking space his car had occupied for the school day. His hand dragged the stick shift handle into drive and began rolling away from the school to his next destination, the Spiders Cafe.

The drive there was not gas consuming. It was only a five minute drive from his school. After one more turn after a stoplight, the Spiders cafe was in sight. The raven haired male pulled his vehicle into the lot nearly filled. He scanned around for a vacant spot and found one within minutes. He rolled his car into the empty area, setting it park once it was fully inside the space. His figure soon exited the parked vehicle, putting it in lock as made his way to the front doors of the cafe. When he walked inside, his nostrils were greeted with the strong scent of coffee beans. Using his eyes, he scanned the lines before him. There stood four neatly formed lines, a difference between them was not caught. They were all roughly the same, also adding that each of them were not short as one impatient as Law was hoping to be. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. _I'm sure there's some cheaply made coffee I can get some place else. He did say get him coffee. He didn't specify whether it be good or not. _Law was just about to retreat back to his car, his body began to turn at a one hundred and eighty degree angle when his eyes caught the glimpse of a familiar face. _Hold on. Is that who I think it is? _He whirled his body back around to confirm his assumption. There, standing at the end of one of the last lines was Nico Robin. Her attention had been glued to her handphone, so there was no possibility she could have noticed him. _Hm. Well, since I'm already here. I might as well get his coffee. _His legs began moving on their own, taking him closer to the line where Robin was waiting. Before he knew it he was standing behind her, still unnoticed as her eyes remained focused on her phone screen. Taking note of this, he rotated his body around so that his back faced her. Slowly, he began backing up until his back came in contact with her's. _Success._ Robin peeled her eyes away from her phone and fixed her gaze on Law, her face bearing slight surprise. He rotated his body once again, his face attempting to form the most believable apologetic look, acting as if he didn't notice her, as if he didn't plan their interaction. "My apologies, Miss. I didn't mean to… Robin?" Law shifted his facet, matching her surprised expression by feigning one himself.

"Trafalgar Law? I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's a pleasant surprise nonetheless." A small tug took place at the corners of her lips, offering the same sweet smile she gave him earlier in class.

"Neither was I. What a coincidence, huh?" He couldn't repress a smile to easily form on his lips. It seemed that Nico Robin's smiles were contiguous, but he didn't mind. Not one bit.

"Indeed it is. It was becoming rather boring waiting in line. You're my savior." She stated, keeping the smile on her lips in tact.

"Call me, Jesus-san." His ears absorbed the soft chuckle that left her lips, knowing that his little joke had been successful caused his smile to widen even more. "Hey. Are you going to have your coffee here?"

In response to his question, locks of ebony hairs bounced against her cheek as shook her head. "As much as I would like to, I can't. I need to get home and the bus should be coming soon."

A thin line of black short hairs quirked at her words. "The bus? Let me give you a lift then."

"Oh no, I possibly couldn't." She shook her head again, turning down his kind offer.

"No, I insist. I don't have anything else planned, so it's no trouble." Confidence was flowing through his veins, he was a persistent and stubborn man. He wouldn't quit until things would go his way.

"Ah, if it really is no trouble…." Her voice trailed off, unsure whether to really throw in the towel or not. Given the confidence that was lit in his eyes, arguing with him seemed pointless. A defeated sigh flew out of her lips. "I suppose I could take you on your offer."

"It isn't. Trust me." A smirk brought itself upon Law's features, knowing that he had won the battle brought his spirits up. The short amount of time he had already spent with Robin quickly made him forget about his fatigue, it was as if she washed it all away. He desired to spend more time with her but unfortunately, she had to be home and so did he. His objective was to buy a cup of finely brewed coffee for his friend, which he almost forgot about. He had to bring it to caffeine deprived roommate before he had to attend work. Kidd can wait, at least until Law dropped Robin off at her house. It was only fair since he made Law wait, wait before he could drop into his bed, and wait in line for coffee. But it wasn't all that bad, if he didn't meet up with a certain girl.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: BREAKFAST

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters nor do I own One Piece! Omg. Thank you **Blame-It-On-Magellan**, **Chelsea**,** damnheart.o3**, and** Cloud Piece** ! You're all beautiful and are the reason for my smiles :) xoxo. Hahah. Enjoy this next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but school consumes my energy. Hopefully there are no typos, let me know if there are!

CHAPTER THREE: BREAKFAST.

* * *

Tangled in white cotton sheets was Law, his figure still sleeping soundlessly upon his mattress. The scintillating star had risen about half an hour ago. The warm beams it was emanating had permeated through the glassy window attached to the wall, gently caressing the pores on the sleeping boy's face. He was not bothered by it though, he ignored the heated touch and continued living in whatever dream he was having.

His sleep was soon interrupted by an obnoxious buzzing, the sound that every student had grown up to hate, the sound that shattered their state of dreaming and pulled them out into reality. A slender arm had elevated from the sheets, curling his fingers into his palm, he formed a fist, which then angrily pounded on the alarm clock's snooze button. He retracted his hand back to his side, letting out a low groan before allowing himself to drift back into sleep. He was almost successful until a bolt of realization had struck his being. Within a flash, his lids separated, allowing vision- though very blurry- to come to him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed, lifting up both palms to rub against his eyes to better his vision. "Crap. What time is it?" He asked no one in particular since he was the only one present in his room. Law pivoted his head, eyes examining the clock. In black digital font, illuminated by an alice blue bright background, the clock had read 6:40. "Dammit. I'm going to be late." Immediately, he shoved himself off of his bed and jumped into the bathroom to do whatever is necessary and for the first time, freshen himself up, not for school but for breakfast with someone.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Just make a turn up ahead and it's the third house down, the address number is 3926." Robin instructed, her finger pointing at the street. _

_Law gave a nod and followed her orders, making a smooth turn into a neighborhood he wasn't too familiar with. When his eyes caught sight of the said numbers, he pulled up in front of her mail box, setting his car in park and awaited for her evacuation out of the vehicle. _

_"Thank you. Would you perhaps like to come in and grab something to eat? I couldn't possibly let you leave empty handed after what you've done for me." She gave him one of her soft smiles, eyes forming crescents as she did. _

_He was about to accept, his hand on the key, ready to take it off the ignition until his phone vibrated. Charcoal optics shifted to the vigorously quivering object and perceived it was Kidd. The male reached for his phone, thumb pressing the "reject" button. It seemed that his friend had been flooding his phone with texts and voicemails asking where the hell he was and where was his coffee. He didn't grasp the phone's attention due to him indulging himself with small talk between him and Robin. Also dominating over the phone's vibration was the moderate volume of music playing. In case there was ever a silence that would strike between the two, the music would make the ride more comfortable. Robin took notice of the phone and spoke once more. "You aren't going to answer that?" _

_He merely shook his head. "No, it's just my friend bugging me for his coffee." _

_"Ah. So that's why you haven't drank yours. I'm guessing it's a no then?" The adoring smile of her's remained on her lips, making Law regret not being able to stay. He didn't understand how this woman managed to have some sort of effect on him. Never in his life had he ever had interest in pursuing a female. Not that he was a homosexual but the fact that love never dawned on him. Now here he was, smitten by this enigmatic beauty. She was indeed a mystery, well, to him at least because he barely knew her. But he wanted to. He wanted to dig in, memorize everything about her. Every curve, every nook of her body but most importantly, he wanted to know her life. "Law?" She called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, that's right. I can't. If you still wanna make it up to me with food, how about breakfast?" His gaze had shifted away from her's, the smile she gave was beginning to kill him inside. _

_"Breakfast?" Robin repeated, although her face morphed into confusion, she had an idea where this was going._

_"Mhm. I can come by early tomorrow. 7:00AM an hour before school starts." _

_"Then I assume you'll be giving me a ride to school?"_

_"Of course not. I'm letting you walk." He joked, earning a small chuckle from her. _

_When her laugh had subsided, which didn't take very long, she proceeded to ask him another question. "Is there anything in particular you want to eat?" _

_"Anything's fine. As long as it's not toast. And if you want to repay me for the ride to school, you can make me lunch. Anything but sandwiches. If you couldn't tell already, I hate bread." He replied with a smirk, finally mustering up and facing her. _

_Robin gave a nod, understanding his request. She unbuckled her seatbelt, forgetting to do so once they had arrived, grabbed her things and pushed open the car door, giving her access outside. She made her way around the car, standing in front of Law's door. The raven haired female lifted her hand, giving a wave to signal that he could leave. _

_He rolled down his window, face moving closer to the opening for the sound of his voice to carry out better. "I'll leave when I know you're inside." _

_A soft chuckle had left her lips once again before she turned a heel, her figure growing smaller as she trotted further away from the car. Law kept his eyes on her until she was out of his sight. His hand made a grab for the stick, shifting the gear into drive and rode away. He dreaded what awaited him at home but also looked forward to what was in store for him in the morning._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Law pushed open the door that connected the bathroom with his room. He had finished all the business he had in the bathroom which involved using the toilet, cleaning his dentures, washing his face, and putting on a clean pair of clothes. With one final touch of cologne, he was out the door. He made sure he had everything he needed for school as well before leaving. The hurrying boy took a quick glance at his phone to check the time which said, 6:55. Under the time was a text message and to his surprise it was from Robin. He opened the unread message quickly. "_Are you still coming?"_ His thumbs glided along the touch screen to reply with, _"ya. omw. 5 mins late tho."_ and hit send. "Damn." He cursed, shoving all of his things into the car as he did with his own body and started running the engine. His foot stepped on the gas pedal, now rolling away from his apartment.

It didn't take long to get to Robin's house, for it was only ten minutes away. He quickly parked his car in the same spot from yesterday, got out of it and sped walk to her doorway. His finger pushed the doorbell button, a catchy chime soon filling his ears from the button pressing. Now it was his turn to wait.

The door suddenly flew open and to his surprise, it wasn't the woman he was expecting to see. Instead came a woman much older than Robin, she still shared the same features as her, the resemblance between the two was almost exact except for the different hues in their hair. The older woman greeted him with a smile. "Oh, you must be Trafalgar Law. I'm Robin's mom, Olvia. Please come in. " She stepped aside, giving way to him.

He gave her a smile of his own, tipping his head as a sign of curtsey for the elder. When he walked inside, he caught sight of Robin, who walked over to him and quickly led him into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect her to be home from her trip so soon." She smiled, apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Law had nothing to worry about either, parents loved him. He had a way to win over their respect. The boy was intelligent, had high grades, and acted incredibly polite to his elders. What isn't there to love about him?

The latter had walked over to the dining table, each occupying a seat opposite from each other as they waited for the third party to join them. Robin's mother had stepped into the dining room shortly after they had taken a seat. She choose the chair which was adjacent to Robin's. "I hope you enjoy the breakfast, Law. Robin prepared it and even though I insisted on helping, she just wouldn't let me. You must be special." At this, a faint hint of red had spread onto Robin's cheeks, tilting her head downward to stare at the plate, attempting to hide the redness and hoping that the boy across from her hadn't caught her blush.

Law couldn't help but succumb to a light-heart chuckle, nodding his head as his hands made a grab for the utensils. "I'm sure I will." He let his gaze fall on the table full of food. There was no sign of toast, as he had requested. Not even waffles or pancakes. Anything that was related to bread, there was no trace of on the table. What did exist, were plates full of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and ham. Each participant had began to reach for the food, serving themselves and helping serve the others. The first few minutes were filled with basic small talk. How they did in school, what did they enjoy, the subjects they were taking and then after that silence soon filled the air. The silence was making Law a bit tense, anticipating what would come next. Being done with her meal, Olvia placed her utensils aside, setting her elbows on the table shortly after and intwined her fingers together, creating a small bed for her elbow to rest as she looked at Law. "So… are you two dating?" She inquired with a smile.

Robin spat her coffee back into her cup as Law choked on the ham he was chewing on. Rough coughs had left mouth, a fist he formed was beating on his chest to help the small chunk of food go down his throat.

"Mom! No, we aren't!" She turned to look at her mother, eyes tinted with small anger. Her mother only smiled innocently at her, not regretting what she had said. Robin's attention soon shifted to Law, who had finally managed to get the ham down his throat. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a nod, reaching for the glass of orange juice and drinking it to help wash the bit of food down his throat. Out of all the questions that he was prepared for, that was not one of them. It surely took him off guard.

Robin heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good. It would have been unfortunate if the ham remained lodged in his airway and he passed out from lack of oxygen, eventually falling into his death."

Law sunk lower in his seat, only giving another nod. He lost the ability to speak after that and the appetite to continue eating. What he was expecting that morning was a nice, simple breakfast for two. He didn't mind the company of Olvia, but the question she had thrown onto the table left him completely flustered. Fortunately for him, Robin had told her mother that they had to already leave for school. She pushed herself out of her chair and helped pulled Law out of his, quickly leaving out the door, also carrying the things she needed for school with her. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she unzipped her bag, pulling out a brown bag and handing it to the male walking next to her. "There's your lunch by the way."

He accepted the bag, holding it with one hand and letting it dangle against his side. The male shook his head, letting a tiny smile adorn his lips. "It was fine. The food was great, can't wait for lunch now. And your mother's a nice woman."

"Thanks, I'm sure she likes you too. We should do this again but just us too." She giggled, lifting a wall of fingers over her mouth to conceal her laugh. The two headed to the car, climbing in and began their little journey to another day of school.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: CHANCES

Hey guys! Guess who remembered their password?! LOL. Anyway, I apologize if the chapter sucks. It's been a while since I last wrote. I kind of lost my writing rhythmn but hopefully I get it back. :*( Thanks for the people who have reviewed this story! I'll try and update often. And again, I am so sorry for the long absence! Disclaimer: I do not one piece!

CHAPTER FOUR: CHANCES

* * *

A tattooed appendage shoved away a thin slice of paper that was placed in front of his face. "No," he rejected after he skimmed the contents of the paper.

Penguin's face broke into a frown before making an attempt to persuade his friend. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun, Law! How can you not go to a school dance on your last year of high school?"

Law parted his lips, ready to reject his offer yet again but was cut off by another one of his friends, Shachi. "Yeah! Seriously! It'll be tons of fun! Think of all the women that'll be there. And think of all the action we'd get on and off the dance floor." Shachi's eyes were practically glimmering as he imagined himself surrounded by beautiful women that would occupy the dance. And joining him, was Penguin. Law resisted rolling his eyes at the latter.

Often, the male wondered how on earth did he become so close to the two. Their personalities definitely contrasted. Law was anti-social, cynical, and did not take major interest in the opposite sex. He was not homosexual, but he just never crazed over them. But other than their contrasting personalities, they were well trusted and barely got on his nerves like most of the students that roamed the school. They always loyal and always kind to him. In the world that they lived in, it was hard to stumble upon good people. Therefore, Law took whoever he could get. No one in high school can make it through alone. No matter how much they wanted to get past it independently, it's impossible.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll pass." The words finally left his lips, after a few seconds of thinking. The response caused both Shachi and Penguin to drop the corners of their lips into a slight frown.

"But! You have to go!" They both replied in unison before Penguin added on, "Isn't there a rule or something?! That you have to go to the school dance on your last year?!"

Law simply shook his head as his arms crossed against his chest. He was dead set on not attending the dance. Large social gathers such as that were never his cup of tea. For one reason, the male did not know how to even dance. He could swear he bore two left feet. During a distant relative's wedding, he was required to join the dance floor, which ended with him carrying his partner to a chair and tending to her injured feet. After that embarrassing incident, he swore never to enter the dance floor. For the sake of his dignity and the human race's lower extremities. Most importantly, if he disfavored most of the people that populated the school, why would he want to be surrounded by them? Loud, vulgar, headache inducing music plus being enclosed by hundreds of hormonal teenagers did not sound like something that would not place him in a good mood. If anything, it would irritate him to no end. "If that's all, I'll be taking my leave." His posterior separated itself from his seat as he got up, reaching for his bag and getting ready to excuse himself from the usual table he shared with his peers for lunch.

"Wait, Law!" The command instantly put his actions into a halt, eyes shifting from his bag to Penguin.

"So, you're really not going to go? There's no one, absolutely no one here that you wanna go with or see at the dance?!

For the second time, he shook his head, continuing his actions and retrieving his book bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder as he walked away from the table. He raised a hand to his crestfallen friends, gesturing a goodbye. While he traipsed across the school grounds, he thought about Penguin's inquiry.

_There's no one, absolutely no one here that you wanna go with or see at the dance?!_ The question continued to swim through the oceans of his mind. He attempted to drown it with other thoughts, but none were heavy enough to drag it down into oblivion. Was there truly someone he wanted to attend the dance with? He would be lying to himself if he said no. There had been one female in particular that had been invading his mind every now and then. Raven locks swayed in the air as he rapidly shook his head. He did not want to think of things like this. Was he actually starting to feel affection towards someone? He let out a chuckle, taking this subject as a silly joke. _No, there's no way_. He wanted to reassure himself, trying to find proof that he felt no affection but no matter how he looked at it, the only evidence he could find supported the opposing side. Could he, Trafalgar Law, be taking interest in romance?

He was not too sure himself, nor did he want to accept it - if he was gaining such feelings. Perhaps it would be best to ask an expert on romance? No. If he pursued Sanji, the aspiring cook would probably spew out threats, telling him not to touch one of "his" women. If he were to go to Penguin and Shachi they would pry too much into the subject. They were stubbornly curious, not stopping until they extracted the answer out of him. Luffy was also a no. The boy was almost as clueless about the subject as Law was. Also, he was oblivious. At least Law would be aware when he had an admirer. Luffy could never tell, especially when they would make it painstakingly obvious. And Kidd. He was definitely not an option. He would never hear the end of it. _I guess I'll have to solve this problem myself, like an adult. _A frustrated sigh left his lips. Never did he ever think he would see the day where he would allow things such as love enter his entity.

"Well hello, Law."

And speak of the devil. He immediately recognized the tone. His legs came to a stop, shifting his neck and turning his head to the smiling female. Oddly, her smile had been contiguous and he couldn't resist smiling himself. "Hey."

"Where are you headed to?"

"Just to my locker." A brief pause intercepted before he resumed, "…You heard about the dance?"

She gave a curt nod. "Indeed, I have. Why?"

His dentures briefly chewed on the inside of his mouth. Should he ask? He turned away for a moment, as if thinking an answer would be in the direction he now faced. "Are you planning on going?" The question left so suddenly. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late now.


End file.
